kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Jong
|gender= Male |image= |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= IMDb.com - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |alias= Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow |combat= Uses his army and torture devices |fate= Reunited with his son; failed to capture Po and Fung ("Good Croc, Bad Croc") }} Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow'''Note: This is a phonetic spelling of his name. The official spelling is currently unconfirmed. (or simply '''Jong) is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is the ruler of a portion of land in China called Jong's Land, and is also the father of a young calf. His first and so far only appearance was in "Good Croc, Bad Croc" when Po decided to help Fung in sneaking into Jong's land and breaking into his palace. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness Jong is the ruler of his own land in which any trespassers "have their heads boiled with cabbage and their ear lobes stretched around their heads" as mentioned by one of his warning signs. He has an unnamed son and is served by his guards which are made up of and . Fung tricked Po into helping him break into Jong's castle so that he can abduct Jong's son with Fung claiming that he was breaking out his brother. The two of them ran by Jong while on their way out. When Po returned to the Jade Palace, two representatives of Jong's guards were seen telling Shifu that Po had assisted Fung into breaking into Jong's castle. When Po states that he was just helping Fung save his brother, Shifu states that Fung doesn't have a brother and the person that he helped Fung abduct was Jong's son. Shifu had to reluctantly let Jong's Javan Rhino guard and Water Buffalo guard arrest Po and bring him before Jong to face his crimes. At Jong's palace, Jong was preparing the trespassers penalty while Po is chained to the wall, but then changed his mind and prepared to torture Po using a variety of cruel devices. In the nick of time, Fung in his buffalo guard disguise returned and gave Jong his son back. Yet even Jong's son wanted Po and Fung dealt with as Jong has his guards seize them. Po and Fung managed to escape from Jong's castle, leaving Jong stuck under a large crossbow on their way out. Personality His personality is somewhat rude, unforgiving and sarcastic, especially around Po and Fung for kidnapping his son. His fondness for torture devices also implies a sadistic streak. Relationships His son Coming soon! Po Coming soon! Fung Coming soon! Clothing/Outfit Jong wears a black coat over a white shirt with red trimmings. He also wears bright red pants. Trivia *He has the Chinese character for "king" on his nose. Gallery JongDevice.jpg|Jong preparing to torture Po. JongPo1.jpg|Jong with Po as his prisoner. Jong&Son1.jpg|Jong reunited with his son. Jong&Son3.jpg|Jong and his son. View more... Quotes Coming soon! References Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains